Burning Soul
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Set after A Single Wish. To the Depth of the Dimension, launch the Story, I'll never die! Stand up again and again. As long as the Future guides me I am Immortal!


The flag of the evil wedgie empire flapped in the wind as the enormous flagship hovered across the desert wasteland with a huge battalion of robot controlled mechs followed along behind it. This would be the final battle.

The war had been long and hard for the two young mecha pilots who were currently surrounded on all sides. They had fought many battles, and no matter if they won or lost they continued pushing for a single dream. Because of that many of their comrades had died in battle, but they would not allow their sacrifices to go unanswered. They would carry on their comrades will, and achieve their dream of a peaceful world!

"Stace! There's way too many of them! There's no way we can get out of this one!" Bradley's mech looked over at his partner's.

"It doesn't matter! Running away is no longer an option! We end this today!" Stacy replied in her confident attitude from within the confines of her own mech. As the two engaged their beam sabers for the upcoming fight a loud voice echoed over the desert terrain as the flag ship appeared on the horizon.

"I'll give you two dweebs a chance to surrender! If you refuse then prepare to meet ultimate annihilation!" The voice of Evil Emperor Lance proclaimed.

"Yeah... Universal pounding." Chimed in Russell the emperor's right hand man.

"As if we'd ever surrender to you Emperor Halitosis!" Stacy proclaimed despite her partners obvious nervousness.

"Heh suit yourself then!" Lance said as he pushed a button on the control panel in front of him. "Take them out! Leave no survivors!" As the squads of unpiloted mechs advanced towards them Stacy switched on the jet boosters on the feet of her mech and took to the sky.

"Come on B-man! Let's finish this!" She commanded only for her partner to gulp and nod as he joined her.

As far as the enemy units went they were pretty weak, but then again from the start the battle hadn't been one of strength. If they weren't careful eventually they'd be over taken by the sheer quantity of the Wedgie Empire's forces.

"We just keep taking them down only for even more to show up! We can't win this Stace!" Bradley panted once again pleading with his partner to retreat as he continued cutting down the weaklings with his purple beam saber.

"Don't you think I know that? But what else can we do? There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide B-man! If we don't stand our ground here then all of our friends who gave their lives for us have died for nothing!" Stacy panted as she impaled another robotic soldier on her orange beam saber.

Bradley sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with that, but in just that second he noticed a glare from the sun coming from one of the cliffs, and it's target was Stacy.

"STACE LOOK OUT!" Bradley shouted but the shot had already been fired. As Stacy watched the sniper bullet coming straight at her; her entire body was frozen in fear. Only for that feeling to be replaced by shock when not only had the bullet not hit her, but that it had hit her boyfriend instead. He had taken the shot for her.

"B-Bradley what were you thinking?" She exclaimed in an angry voice despite still getting over the shock.

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own." He responded as he looked back at her and smiled. Only for his mech to fall down to one knee afterwords. It had been a critical blow.

"You idiot..." She said softly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Get out of here B-man! I'll hold them off as long as I can! There's no way you can fight in your condition!"

"No Stace... Listen I've been a real coward so... No matter what happens I want you to watch me!" Bradley said in an authoritative voice that shocked his girlfriend even more. Before she could even say anything he had rocketed back into the sky taking down as much of the fodder as he could. It wasn't long before fatigue began to take over causing him to get even more damaged until finally his beam saber flew out of his hand, and landed a few feet away from the girl who was frozen in place not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong with me? " Bradley asked himself softly as he continued to fight regardless. "I really am an idiot. I'm going to get myself killed." Suddenly panels on the arms and legs of his mech opened up and fired a torrent of rapid fire plasma beams. "BUT A MAN JUST CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS KIND OF FIGHT!" He roared as his mechs scattershot attack cleared away most of the troops and reinforcements. Seeing an open path towards the flagship he rocketed through the sky towards it at full speed.

"NO! Bradley stop! If you continue on like this..." Stacy grit her teeth. She didn't even want to think it.

"Fire the doom cannon!" Lance ordered as Russell brought the targeting system the crosshair beeped red as it homed in on Bradley's mech.

"Target locked." Russell stated as the front of the flag ship opened to reveal a huge beam cannon. Seeing this Bradley stopped in his tracks.

"You're not the only one with a big gun Lance!" He grinned as the chest of his mech opened up to reveal a huge beam cannon of its own and began to charge.

"Fire!" Lance ordered as the doom cannon finished charging.

"GIGAAAAAAAAAA CRUSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bradley roared as his own gun finished charging as well.

The yellow beam from the doom cannon met with Bradley's blue beam in mid air. As the two beams clashed they moved back and forth as if this was nothing more than tug of war. Bradley fought as hard as he could pushing his mech to its utmost limits. Even as the critical alarms blazed he continued to fight. Meanwhile Stacy watched in horror as Bradley's attack began to weaken. His robot was just too damaged to fight against something that strong. Eventually he was overwhelmed as his own attack as well as the doom cannon's hit him straight on leaving his mech a sparking, smoldering heap in the sky.

"BRADLEY!" Stacy shrieked in absolute fear.

"S-Sorry Stace... Looks like I'm finished..." Bradley laughed a little through her ear piece.

"Don't say that! Eject Bradley! Eject now!" Stacy commanded angrily only for him to let out another laugh.

"I can't... It's totally broken..." He gave off a small smile.

"Don't you DARE abandon me! I've already lost so much! I can't lose the most important person to me too!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks "You can't die on me!" She pounded her mechs console as her angry voice began to become drowned out by soft sobs.

"It's okay Stace. Don't cry alright? It doesn't suit you... I'm going to leave everything to you. I'll be... watching over you..." He gave one last smile before disappearing as his mech turned into a huge fireball in the sky. Stacy's eyes widened in shock and despair as the person she loved with all her heart vanished in front of her. Finally her mech rose to its feet as the sounds of laughter filled the air.

"Haha! So long Scradley! You should have listened to your girlfriend instead of playing hero!" Lance mocked as he and Russell cackled.

"I won't forgive you..." Stacy mumbled as she picked up her B-man's discarded beam saber off the ground.

"Now the only one left is Stickler! This should be a piece of cake!" Lance continued laughing as he pressed a button on the console. Grinning evilly as missile launchers sprouted up from every area of the ship. "Say goodnight!" He sneered as he pressed the button to fire all the missiles at once.

Despite the rain of missiles headed straight for her Stacy continued to stand her ground. Gripping both beam sabers tighter and tighter.

"Hey Stickler! Are you trying to be an easy target?" Lance bellowed only for his face to melt into shock as Stacy, in one movement, not only cut all the missiles in half causing a huge explosion. She also used that explosion to give her extra speed as she rocketed through the wave of fire and into the sky towards the flagship.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Stacy screamed in such an enraged voice that it sent shivers down Lance and Russells spine as she effortlessly dodged through all the remaining missiles and cut down everything in her path.

"Quick fire the doom cannon man!" Lance pushed Russell over to the doom cannon's controls as Russell silently began the preparations to fire it once it again. Only for Stacy to stop in her tracks as soon as she was level with the giant cannon.

"Hey you morons... You don't seem to get it so let me spell it straight out for you!" Stacy raised her head as her mech took on a fighting pose. "Nobody... NOT A SINGLE FREAKIN' PERSON MESSES WITH STACY STICKLER!" She screamed her eyes and demeanor showing the depths of her intense, incredible rage. Pointing the orange beam saber up towards the sky she began to draw a circle in the air with it as if she was creating a door way. "You're going to pay for everything you've done!" She growled before pointing her sword at the glowing orange circle in front of her. "SURE KILL TECHNIQUE! SALAMANDER THRUST!" She yelled as she charged through the glowing orange portal. Her mech becoming super charged as intense orange flames surrounded it. The effect not only served as a barrier against most attacks, but also gave her offensive abilities an extra boost as well.

"Fire, dude, fire!" Lance panicked as he shook Russell's shoulders.

The doom cannon fired once again, but Stacy didn't even try to run. Instead she collided right into the attack as if she was attempting to push it back physically, but even at full power and her critical alarms going off she was barely even able to put up a struggle. Was this really the end? Was there no way to make her comrades dream a reality? Was there really no way to win? Was she really this powerless on her own? Suddenly she felt it. At first she hadn't known what the sensation was, but as she looked down she saw it. A hand was covering her own, and as she looked towards the source of the warm feeling coming from the hand she saw Bradley standing next to her smiling. Then in succession three more hands covered hers and Bradley's as well. B-man wasn't the only one with her. Polly, Dil, Melody they were also standing right beside her as well.

"That's right... I'm not alone!" Stacy realized as she looked at the people surrounding her.

"That's right. Though we may be physically gone our bond is strong enough to even overcome spiritual boundaries." Polly beamed.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! QUIT THINKING YOU'RE FIGHTING ON YOUR OWN OKAY?" Dil boomed only for Stacy to cover her ears.

"We're all here for you Stacy." Melody grinned

"And it's because of that..." Bradley began as his eyes met with his girlfriends

"THAT OUR POWER IS INFINITE!" All five of them roared as Stacy's mech broke away from the doom cannon's attack and soared into the sky to make a second run.

"What?" Russell asked in a confused voice.

"Don't just stand there fire the doom cannon again!" Lance yelled in a panic, but Stacy's mech was already coming back in for a second attack as it began to dive bomb head first towards the flag ship. It's arms above it's head holding both Bradley and Stacy's beam sabers as it began to spin around in mid air faster and faster. History books would call this her ultimate technique. The twin screw attack.

As the attack came into contact with the beam from the doom cannon this time Lance couldn't help but watch in horror as the robot with the same protective aura of orange flames as before began cutting straight through the middle of the beam on it's direct course with the flag ship.

"What's going on?" He yelled in confusion

"The power of our bond!" Bradley began

"Will give us the courage to grasp victory!" Stacy finished

"THAT'S SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Both of them screamed together as they continued cutting through the beam.

"Oh man... The power of friendship? We're seriously going to lose to that?" Lance moaned

"Yeah... isn't it beautiful?" Russell wiped a tear from his eye.

"Dude!" Lance quirked an eyebrow.

Meanwhile the resistance was beginning to get stronger, but the mech continued pushing onward. She had faith in her friends! She believed in herself! She would never give up! Never run away! SHE WOULD GRASP VICTORY!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stacy's scream pierced the heavens as she put every drop of her heart, soul, and passion into the attack. Suddenly it was like a split second went by as she appeared at the back of the flagship. Time seemed to freeze in place as the wind continued to blow until finally the outcome was determined.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lance and Russell screamed as the flag ship split apart into several pieces, and filled the sky with fire from the extremely large explosion as Stacy panted from the inside of her mech.

The battle was finally over.

As the sun began to set Stacy walked to the edge of a river bank. Looking out at the serene sounds of the river moving downstream she smiled before looking up at the sky.

"It's finally over Bradley. We had to sacrifice so much, but our dream for a peaceful world has finally come true!" She felt her eyes tearing up again. "I just wish you could be here to share it with me."

"Actually..." A voice called from behind her as the river turned back into the pool at Latchkey Garden Apartments. "I'm not really dead you know." Bradley smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile in the background Lance was complaining about their loss while Polly, Dil, and Melody commented on how much fun the game had been.

"I'll never forget you my love!" Stacy exclaimed causing Bradley to jump back a bit. "Through the new life we created inside me. I know that a part of you will always be with me!" She said dramatically as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Say what now? What in the world are you talking about Stace? I'm still... ah forget it!" Bradley sighed and walked away from her to join the others. Leaving Stacy to play the tragic heroine for just a little bit longer.

**THE END**


End file.
